Cholera, Eduard!
by MaskedRomeo
Summary: Feliks is a bit bored after a world meeting, so he invites Ravis over to hang out. Based on a role-play, if you want to know more then just ask. Do not be misled by the title, it is not a disease story.


The world meeting had just ended, with very little having actually gotten done, as usual. Feliks jumped up from his seat, his eyes scanning the room for Toris. Unable to find the Lithuanian, his gaze fell upon poor little Ravis. After a (very brief) moment of thinking, Feliks pranced his way over to the surprised Latvian.  
"We should, like, totally hang out more!"  
"Uh..." the startled boy didn't really know how to respond.  
"Come to my house today! We can, like, do something!" the Pole said in that way of his before sauntering off to bother some other country.

Later that day, Ravis stands outside of Feliks' house, hesitant to knock. He only came because he was too frightened of Feliks to refuse, but he was still not wanting to go in. Unfortunately for Ravis, Feliks opens the door just then, banishing the Latvian's thoughts of escape.  
"Oh there you are! Come in!" Feliks ushers Ravis into a very modern sitting room.  
"So do you, like, want some cookies or a drink?" Feliks asks as soon as Ravis is seated.  
"W-water, please" Ravis manages to choke out. As the Pole scampers off into the kitchen to get the refreshments, Ravis' eyes scan the room.  
Soon Feliks returns, and as he sets down the tray he asks "So, like, now what?!"  
"I... Don't know..." the Latvian looks to the side.  
"Well we could, like, ride some ponies, right?" Feliks suggests.  
"Um... Okay, if that is what you want..." Ravis looks down.  
"Or not?"  
"Uh... Uh..." Ravis' eyes go wide.  
"Or we could, like, totally get a makeover!" Felix exclaims.  
"Uh..." the Latvian is dumbstruck.  
"Yah! And we can, like, put you in something soooooooo adorable!"  
"Uh... Uh... Okay?" Ravis agrees nervously.  
"Yah! That's what we'll do! Come here!" Feliks grabs Ravis' hands and drags him into a HUGE closet.  
"Oh no..." Ravis whispers to himself.

"Time to get you out of that totally drab uniform!" Feliks removes Ravis' clothes.

"Hey..." the terrified Latvian protests as he tries to cover himself.

"Omigawd! You are, like, soooooo muscly! Totally not expecting that!" Feliks exclaims after removing Ravis' shirt.  
"Uh... Thanks..." Ravis stammers.  
The Pole pulls out an adorable Lolita dress, similar to Lili's but a darker magenta with golden lace, "Ooooooooh this would look just soooooo cute!"  
"Uh... Uh... A dress?" the Latvian protests, "But... But... I'm a boy..."

"Totally! Or would you rather a skirt?!"

"...Uh..." Ravis just stares.  
"Well?"  
Feliks looks at the boy, who merely sighs and says, "I-i guess... Either... Would be... Fine..."  
"Yay!" Feliks grins as he pulls out some adorable cream-colored stockings and apron, along with some cute shoes the same color as the dress, prompting the Latvian to sigh again. He pulls the dress onto Ravis, then he holds up the stockings.  
"Okay, you can do this or I can" he says, winking.  
"Uh, I'll do it..."  
Feliks just shrugs happily and throws the stockings at Ravis' head, "Suit yourself."  
Ravis pulls them on, mumbling.  
"What was that?" Feliks leans close to Ravis' face to hear.  
"Nothing..." the boy responds.  
"If you say so" Feliks replies as he grabs Ravis' feet and straps on the 'super cute' shoes.  
Now Ravis turns to look in the mirror, not really sure what to think. "Uh..."  
"Yes?" Feliks looks at him.  
"It's still a dress... I'm a boy," his eyes widen, "It's a little odd..."  
"Not at all!" Feliks grins, "OH! I, like, totally forgot something!" He runs off into the deep recesses of the closet.

"You're making me into a maid, aren't you?" Ravis ponders out loud.  
"Like, not exactly! Just wait!" He comes running back with several adorable hair ribbons.  
"Oh..."  
"What?" Feliks comes to a halt in front of Ravis and looks at the Latvian.  
"Uh..." Ravis looks back at Feliks, "Nothing..."  
"If you say so" Feliks says as he begins to tie in the ribbons.  
"How are you doing that? My hair is so short..." Ravis questions.  
"It must have gotten a little shaggy..." Feliks shrugs, quite a bit calmer now.  
"I guess so..."  
Feliks finishes tying the last bow in, his hands lingering in the other's hair. "You... Look so adorable in that..."  
Ravis smiles shyly, saying, "Thank you..."  
The Polish man is slightly breathless as he looks over at Ravis. "You're welcome. Now is there anything else?" he asks, quickly stepping back.  
"Not that I can think of..." Ravis replies.  
"Hmm" Feliks murmurs, stepping a little closer, then looking to the side, blushing lightly. Ravis smiles slightly and gently makes Feliks look at him again. The Pole looks upon Ravis with reddening cheeks.  
"What would you do if..." he trails off in embarrassment.  
"If what?" Ravis asks, looking into Feliks' eyes.

Feliks leans in close. "If I..." he breaks off, kissing Ravis on the lips.  
"Oh" Ravis smiles and pulls him closer. Feliks buries his hands in the boy's hair and kisses him again as Ravis kisses him back. Feliks gasps for air then slowly pulls Ravis out of his closet, towards the bed. The boy falls back on the bed as Feliks jumps in, nearly on top of him, and they kiss again. Feliks stops and looks at Ravis, his eyes scanning up and down the boy's body before he tugs on the dress questioningly.  
"You... You put it on me" Ravis gasps.  
"May I... Remove it?" Feliks whispers.  
"Um... Of course" Ravis encourages. A look of utter joy crosses Feliks' face as he pulls off the boy's dress and leans in to kiss him deeply. Ravis kisses him back sweetly as he begins to remove Feliks' clothing.  
Feliks wiggles out of his clothes before kissing the other more. Ravis pulls the man's body closer as Feliks runs his hands through the boy's hair and trails kisses down his neck. The Latvian Takes a deep breath, "Mmmm."  
Feliks wraps one arm around the boy's lower back while kissing along his collarbone. Ravis puts one arm around Feliks and the other on the bed to support them both. Ravis sighs as Feliks runs his tongue from the boy's chest to his naval. The Pole nuzzles his face into Ravis' stomach, causing the boy to giggle slightly. Feliks smiles against the soft skin for a moment before his head is pulled up to Ravis' lips for another kiss. Losing themselves in the embrace, they fall back onto the bed, holding each other close and kissing.

Feliks slowly blinks his eyes open to see the boy cuddling against his chest. Gradually, the events of the previous night come back to him, and he can't help but blush. He feels better than he has since he and Toris broke up, maybe even better than he had with Toris.  
Suddenly his thoughts vanish with a knocking upon his front door, along with a worried voice yelling "Ravis?! Are you there?!" _Cholera, Eduard!_

Author's Note: I may edit this later, I just want to get it posted. "Cholera" is "Damn it" in Polish (according to Google Translate). Please Review, this is the first posted story I have.


End file.
